The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 Jul 2017
00:02:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Net unfriended me on discord so I blocked him even though I really need to talk to him right now 00:03:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you still mad at him? 00:03:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 00:06:58 CHAT DB511611: Who is Net 00:07:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: a friend from discord 00:08:11 JOIN CupCakeBabeXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:25 CHAT DB511611: Oh hey Cup, haven't seen you in a while 00:08:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Cup. (wave) 00:08:48 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Korra 00:08:52 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Db 00:08:55 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: DB* 00:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sup? 00:11:59 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Nothing.You? 00:12:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing much. Wiki editing. 00:12:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: nice 00:12:45 CHAT SSylveonZZ: korra respond on discord 00:12:51 CHAT SSylveonZZ: :/ 00:13:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 00:18:32 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :/ 00:18:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 00:20:14 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: ? 00:20:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: wtf am i doing wrong 00:20:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: why the fuck do i keep getting hurt i have 5 exes now by now is has to be something i'm doing 00:21:33 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: WHAT??? 00:23:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: Alex broke up with me 00:23:22 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: Alex? Who? 00:23:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang you been gone a while 00:23:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: Alex was my bf 00:23:56 CHAT DB511611: You wanna know what I think 00:24:05 CBOT SlendyBot: what DB 00:24:17 CHAT DB511611: Like 00:24:19 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: oh.... 00:24:21 CHAT DB511611: These 5 exes 00:24:25 CHAT DB511611: Are all from online 00:24:29 CHAT DB511611: Rigjt 00:24:33 CHAT DB511611: *right 00:24:52 CBOT SlendyBot: i'm not allowed to date irl 00:25:42 CHAT DB511611: When will you be able to 00:25:54 CBOT SlendyBot: plus i'm not a very pretty or smart girl I have nothing a guy would really want me for no guy would ever date me trust me 00:26:51 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: same 00:26:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: See? 00:27:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That only makes you feel worse. 00:27:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't say such things about yourself. 00:27:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: the truth is the truth 00:27:56 CHAT DB511611: If no guy would ever date you, why have 5 men dated you 00:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:28:32 CBOT SlendyBot: because they were online and only saw my pic after we were dating for a while 00:28:43 CHAT DB511611: Like 00:28:49 CHAT DB511611: If online dating hasnt worked for you 00:28:54 CHAT DB511611: You should at least try irl 00:28:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: i And they still stayed with you after you showed them your picture. 00:29:03 CHAT DB511611: Try to be confident man 00:29:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't think bad of yourself. 00:29:18 CBOT SlendyBot: well creator didn't @Korra 00:29:19 CHAT DB511611: Looks aren't everything 00:29:38 CBOT SlendyBot: and Korra something went wrong and DB I want to date but I can't \ 00:30:30 CHAT DB511611: If you are not old enough, then wait till you are 00:30:39 CHAT DB511611: Real life dating is better imo 00:31:08 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: what is going on? 00:31:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, you don't need a BF to be happy, Mess. 00:31:18 CHAT DB511611: We are making lasagna 00:31:24 CHAT DB511611: What do you think 00:31:33 CBOT SlendyBot: ik that Korra 00:31:51 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: brb 00:31:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 00:32:14 CBOT SlendyBot: i'm ok with not having a bf thing is once I have one they always do the samething 00:32:16 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: bacl 00:32:19 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: back* 00:32:44 CHAT DB511611: Maybe its because its online dating 00:32:46 CHAT DB511611: Idk 00:33:00 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: why are you still talking about online dating? 00:33:13 CHAT DB511611: Thats the topic 00:33:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:33:19 CBOT SlendyBot: ^ 00:33:33 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me rolls eyes 00:33:59 CHAT DB511611: /me eyes his rolls 00:34:01 CHAT DB511611: Damn 00:34:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 00:34:06 CHAT DB511611: Those are some good looking rolls 00:34:12 CHAT DB511611: Cinnamon 00:34:14 CHAT DB511611: My favourite 00:34:20 CBOT SlendyBot: lol 00:34:22 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: AHHHHH 00:34:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 00:35:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SSylveonZZ 00:35:52 CHAT SSylveonZZ: ? 00:35:54 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: wait what is Alex's username? 00:35:58 CHAT DB511611: Do you have a problem with the topic Cup 00:36:00 CHAT DB511611: or 00:36:17 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: no just asking 00:36:18 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: curious 00:36:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: he only goes to discord he is Alex24 00:36:52 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: oh ok 00:36:56 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: just wondering 00:37:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me throws a vase GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 00:38:12 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me runs away 00:39:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me breaks down wall 00:39:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me deletes all the pics of Alex 00:40:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me breaks his freaking Pokemon game. "Let me rant." 00:40:28 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: /me walks away 00:41:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: HOW FUCKING DARE HE I LOVED HIM AND HE USED ME AS A TEST FOR WHEN HE HAS A REAL GF THAT WAS HIS REASON THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE 00:41:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Calm down. 00:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat is not for you to make a scence in. 00:41:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do that in PM. 00:43:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: who should i PM then hm? 00:43:09 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: im here 00:43:12 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: for anyone 00:43:13 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :) 00:43:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: PM anyone. 00:43:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But main chat is not Drama Center. 00:43:30 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: :P 00:48:31 CHAT DB511611: TDL = The Drama Laboratory 00:48:31 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:36 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: aha lol 00:53:23 CHAT SSylveonZZ: thekorrafanaticccc 00:53:26 CHAT SSylveonZZ: respond on discorddd 00:56:48 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: hey Belle 00:56:52 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi 00:57:06 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: how are you? 00:57:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!! 00:57:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackles hugs. 00:57:32 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: lol 00:57:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra you have a choice 00:57:41 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: what? 00:57:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:57:55 CHAT Belle hurts forever: /me hugs back 00:57:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: either i PM you what i told people earlier or i can say it on main 00:58:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: PM me. 00:58:11 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I'm good. You cup 00:58:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Main is not the place. 00:58:42 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: im good thanks 00:59:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: i PMed you 01:00:10 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: who? 01:00:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra 01:00:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: Rin i already PMed you ya never anawered 01:00:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I replied. 01:00:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: answered* 01:01:13 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i did 01:01:16 CHAT CupCakeBabeXX: i said hey 01:02:24 JOIN Reigi2Jackson has joined Team Demon Light. 01:02:34 CHAT Reigi2Jackson: hi 01:03:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM 01:03:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SayuriDarling: CHAT The Real Brawl: Leave Korra alone. CHAT 8:02 CHAT Cheeseskates: CHAT They'll do it regardless of request. CHAT 8:02 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT Last warning. 01:03:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu has my back. :D 01:04:53 CHAT Qstlijku: What was he doing before that? 01:05:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Calling me a liar over and over. 01:05:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Telling mr to leave CC 01:05:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *me* 01:05:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:05:32 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:05:33 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:05:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 01:06:09 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:06:11 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1276344 01:07:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Princess Chey14 01:07:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Princess Chey14 3 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes, and 45 seconds ago. 01:07:21 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen WestHeater 01:07:22 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen JMurph 01:07:22 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw WestHeater 119 days, 16 hours, 14 minutes, and 1 second ago. 01:07:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw JMurph 3 days, 22 hours, 27 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:07:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 01:07:39 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Addie Bradley 01:07:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Addie Bradley 1 day, 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. 01:07:46 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Addy Garcia7 01:07:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Addy Garcia7 1 day, 6 hours, 47 minutes, and 50 seconds ago. 01:08:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Same thing @Korra 01:08:13 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:08:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Enchanted Iris 01:08:39 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Enchanted Iris 20 days, 23 hours, 23 minutes, and 30 seconds ago. 01:08:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:08:46 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Miststream 01:08:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Miststream 7 days, 21 hours, 59 minutes, and 54 seconds ago. 01:09:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q is a player. :P 01:09:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's wondering where all the girls are.XD 01:09:50 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Belle 01:09:51 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:10:00 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi. 01:10:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:10:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 01:10:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs 01:10:44 CHAT Belle hurts forever: /me hugs back. 01:10:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :) 01:12:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/331962684591439872/336676190968348682/image.png lol look at how many likes i have then look at the number that fit into 01:12:24 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:12:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ACreatureOfHabit: CHAT Hello CHAT I need some help tracking down a certain somebody 01:13:17 CHAT Qstlijku: I think it might be West Heater 01:13:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Real Brawl reminds me too much of The Real Murph. 01:13:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait, what? 01:13:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: oh fuck 01:13:38 CHAT Qstlijku: ACreatureOfHabit: CHAT Pleased to make your acquaintance! CHAT I'm looking for Paez CHAT Anyone seen him? 01:13:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IT'S HIM. 01:13:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: * tracking down a certain somebody* 01:14:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: that sounds scary 01:14:04 CHAT Qstlijku: ACreatureOfHabit: CHAT Reuben Paez, works as a janitor at Boicherot's 01:14:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's West. 01:14:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:14:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Reuben Paez was one of his accounts. 01:14:45 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Creature_of_Habit 01:14:55 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Boicherot's 01:15:05 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Reuben_Paez 01:15:11 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Marshall 01:15:54 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Figured 01:16:08 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Figured they were doing some type of game RP 01:16:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: i just PMed Sayu and told her 01:16:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Got him. 01:16:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So did I. 01:17:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:17:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Hi. CHAT ACreatureOfHabit is most likely a sockpuppet. CHAT 8:15 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT hmmm CHAT lemme see CHAT Yep. He is. 01:17:40 CHAT SSylveonZZ: #MainChat 01:17:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:18:26 CHAT Qstlijku: He's back 01:18:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:18:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: i saw 01:18:50 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_the_Show 01:20:02 CHAT Qstlijku: WelcomeToTheShowJohnny: CHAT My name is Connor Aldridge. CHAT 8:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT .... CHAT 8:19 CHAT WelcomeToTheShowJohnny: CHAT Attaboy. CHAT Jackpot. 01:20:06 CHAT SSylveonZZ: What? 01:20:07 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hi 01:23:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Q 01:24:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: did you ever see my block reason for that one account of TheProfile/maybe West 01:25:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I don't think so 01:25:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: i blocked one of the accounts and it was "Sit Down Be humble and shut the F up" 01:26:17 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:26:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:26:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: i couldn't help it i had too 01:27:25 CHAT SSylveonZZ: XD 01:27:55 CHAT SSylveonZZ: !seen the alphabet boy 01:28:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: XD 01:28:02 CHAT SSylveonZZ: XD 01:28:09 CHAT SSylveonZZ: alphabet boy 01:28:17 CHAT SSylveonZZ: !seen basic bitch 01:28:56 CHAT Qstlijku: You're not a mod so it doesn't work 01:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !om 01:28:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !on 01:29:01 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !seen Hats 01:29:03 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:29:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Already up and running! 01:29:04 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Hats. Did you mean Bat24? 01:29:04 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:29:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:29:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:30:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:FakeDonaldTrump 01:30:24 CHAT Qstlijku: What about him? 01:30:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm blocking. 01:31:08 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:31:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: He's profile? 01:31:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess are you PMing Sayu about West? 01:31:17 CHAT Qstlijku: He's Thursday 01:31:22 CHAT Qstlijku: FakeDonaldTrump is 01:31:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 01:31:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Can I ask what's it about? 01:31:57 CHAT Qstlijku: *what it's 01:32:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: i. i wanted to see if she could help me with something or if she knew someone who could 01:32:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 01:32:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Well that doesn't really tell me anything lol 01:32:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: PM 01:32:42 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:33:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's better than talking to Brick. That's like talking to a brick wall. 01:34:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Well she left 01:34:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: she said to DM her on discord 01:34:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:35:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:38:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 01:38:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: is Weq4 Net? 01:38:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure 01:38:45 CHAT Qstlijku: But it may very well be 01:39:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whoever they are, I reported to FANDOM. 01:39:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If it's Net or West, its still a sock of a gblocked user. 01:40:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, answer your DDM. 01:42:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: i asked Net he hasn't replied 01:42:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me is confused 01:43:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is confused as to why she is confused. 01:44:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: it wasn't Net 01:44:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What did he say> 01:44:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It had to be West then. 01:44:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because tbh 01:44:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Net trolls 01:45:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But he doesn't lie. 01:45:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He admits if it was him. 01:45:13 CHAT South Ferry: Hmm... Interesting. 01:45:36 CHAT South Ferry: We will need all staff of the demons light wiki to investigate. 01:46:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: it could have been JMurph 01:46:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:46:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra i need the link to the threads 01:47:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Weq4 01:47:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just go to their contribs 01:47:40 CHAT South Ferry: We are like detectives. 01:47:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. Lol. 01:47:51 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps a proper interview shall be done of the alleged yroll. 01:48:21 CHAT Belle hurts forever: /me is confused about what is happening here 01:48:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle and South 01:48:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you also missed WestHeater coming back. 01:48:52 CHAT Belle hurts forever: -.- 01:49:00 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Great West ass is back 01:49:11 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Asst Heater 01:49:12 CHAT SSylveonZZ: XD 01:49:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Brawl came back as well. 01:49:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: he called me the nastest names 01:49:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: tbh Net thinks it may be JMurph 01:49:52 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Who's brawl? 01:50:08 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Do I need to make a nickname for him too 01:50:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Screen-shots, mess? 01:50:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brawl is Mess's ex 01:50:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who hates me for some reason. 01:50:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: remember my crazy ex who hit me you went crazy over it Belle 01:50:32 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hmmmmm so yes a nickname 01:50:45 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Oh that bitch 01:50:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 01:51:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How about 01:51:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IdioticBrawl? 01:51:10 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hmmm give me like 5 minutes and I 01:51:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 01:51:18 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I'll have a nickname 01:51:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:05:44 CHAT SSylveonZZ: No I don't. 02:05:45 CHAT Belle hurts forever: O.O. I never thought south would say cute 02:05:50 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I'm more girly! 02:06:02 CHAT DB511611: Dude you are for certain Ember 02:06:09 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I am 10000x more girly 02:06:11 CHAT SSylveonZZ: :/ 02:06:35 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Does Ember constantly use ":3" and "~"? No. 02:06:39 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi mess and Korra 02:06:41 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Do I? Yes. 02:06:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: back 02:06:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No tackle hug? No nothing? 02:06:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:07:00 CHAT SSylveonZZ: 3': 02:07:01 CHAT Belle hurts forever: and wth is happening. I've been here the whole time and I have no clue 02:07:18 CHAT Belle hurts forever: /me tackles Korra into a hug "happy?" 02:07:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: too late now. 02:07:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me pouts. 02:07:49 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Also I have three nicknames for brawl and sad 02:07:58 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Brawl dick? CHAT Asshole brawl CHAT Pain in the ass brawl? 02:08:02 CHAT SSylveonZZ: XD 02:08:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: nah 02:08:07 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Back to katy perry now :3 02:08:34 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I won't be chatting if you need me~~~~~~~~~~ 02:08:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle DDM 02:08:41 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I like the last one the most and k 02:09:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: BakaBrawl? 02:09:16 CHAT DB511611: I can go on a different account and use a bunch of tildes to look different too, that doesn't make me a different person 02:09:29 CHAT DB511611: Almost everything else is pretty much Ember 02:09:38 CHAT SSylveonZZ: Nope~ 02:09:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't accuse people without good reason. 02:10:15 CHAT SSylveonZZ: now back to katy perry I'm writing :3 02:10:23 CHAT South Ferry: Heh, Korra 02:10:27 CHAT South Ferry: ;) 02:10:32 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I was asked to write some song samples :3 02:10:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:10:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:10:49 CHAT DB511611: Ok korra 02:10:54 CHAT DB511611: But I'll be back 02:10:57 CHAT DB511611: With evidence 02:11:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K then. 02:11:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: what is up drama alert nation 02:11:45 CHAT South Ferry: Rick Sanhez? Welcome. 02:11:51 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Killer Keemstar. 02:11:57 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sorry about inactivity, have shit to deal with on other wikis 02:12:03 CHAT South Ferry: It is fine! :) 02:12:07 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: or more specifically one wiki 02:12:15 CHAT South Ferry: It seems there is 100 percent support on the policy proposal 02:12:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Heads up. 02:12:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Imma flood chat with something from CC, okay? 02:12:52 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Kk 02:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Real Brawl: CHAT what? CHAT 9:08 CHAT YouJest: CHAT This chat seems boring. CHAT 9:09 CHAT The Real Brawl: CHAT it seems boring, but it isnt CHAT Sponsored by TDL CHAT 9:09 CHAT YouJest: CHAT Dafuq's that? CHAT 9:10 CHAT The Real Brawl: CHAT The Demon's Light CHAT A dangerous Wikia CHAT 9:10 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT it isn't dangerous. CHAT it's a nice place :) CHAT Oh hey my cat is here (off-topic though) CHAT ~ Welcome to the Community Central chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! ~ CHAT ~ Unambiguouz has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 9:11 CHAT The Real Brawl: CHAT It's Very Dangerous CHAT Great Korra is here again CHAT 9:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Stop. CHAT Stop trashing my wiki and me. CHAT 9:11 CHAT The Real Brawl: CHAT Never korra CHAT 9:11 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT Is your name town of salem related? @YouJest CHAT 9:11 CHAT The Real Brawl: CHAT you traitor 02:12:57 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: can you screenshot it 02:13:06 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Oh shit that's alot 02:13:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Real Brawl: CHAT Korra can show up whenever his ### feels like! 02:13:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Too much to screen-shot. 02:13:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry. 02:13:43 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps Korra shall download Lightshot 02:13:49 CHAT South Ferry: And be able to screenshot instantly. 02:13:50 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Can I have the link to CC 02:14:04 CHAT DB511611: Brawl is a user? 02:14:05 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I lost all my links 02:14:07 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Again 02:14:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't do anything. 02:14:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: belle PM 02:15:10 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Where? 02:15:15 CHAT Nicksessor: Hey 02:15:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 71 messages logged. 02:15:40 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Shit 02:15:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, DDM. 02:16:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pyro is modding. 02:16:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is going to be hot. XD. 02:16:41 CHAT Belle hurts forever: I'm try!!!!. I'm on to many things. So hard to keep up!!!! 02:17:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: let her read her PM 02:17:50 CHAT Belle hurts forever: TOO MUCH ENGISH!!!!!!!! 02:17:55 CHAT Belle hurts forever: AHHHHHHHH 02:18:25 CHAT DB511611: Why am I confused everytime I look here 02:18:55 CHAT South Ferry: Well 02:19:01 CHAT South Ferry: Belle has too much engish 02:19:11 CHAT South Ferry: Pyro is about to mod hotl, so Korra will wa